Kiss the Girl
by radha24-Dusty's apprentice
Summary: Okay, this is a response to Hibernian Princess' challenge about the Men In Cloaks. Basically, they are doing this song. It's a romantic comedy . . . about Will and Alyss . . . trust me, you'll want to read it! :D R&R!


**Hey everyone!**

**So, as you may know, I am currently a part of the Ranger Corps: Men in Cloaks. IF you want to know more about that, go see Hibernian Princess' profile. And while you're at it, go read some of her stories as well. They're really good.**

**But anyways, this is a musical performed by the Ranger Corps, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! (Well, you WILL have to read it but—oh, never mind!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA, _Kiss the Girl,_ or _A Girl worth Fighting For. _ There, I said it! Happy now?**

****

It was a clear night in Redmont fief, and the moon shone bright in the sky. Will was riding through the forest with Alyss, and they were just enjoying a companionable silence. Unseen and unheard by them, Halt was preparing a . . . surprise for his apprentice.

"**If you want something done, you've gotta do it yourself."**He muttered to himself, and then turned to his fellow Rangers, the Men in Cloaks.

"**Percussion,"**he said, and a group of apprentices took up position behind drums.

"**Strings,"** The older Rangers picked up their instruments and strummed a few notes experimentally.

"**Winds,"**Gilan and some other young Rangers, who Halt thought had the largest lungs, were part of this group.

"**Words,"** Halt readied himself, took a deep breath, and began singing softly, so that only his apprentice could hear. **"There, you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna, kiss the girl."**

Will looked around wildly, searching for the source of the noise, but he couldn't find it. It had sounded an awful lot like Halt . . . but Halt didn't sing, did he?

"Will, what's wrong?" Alyss asked, concerned at her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"Nothing, Alyss, it's nothing."

After a few more minutes of silence, Halt, smiling evilly, started singing again. **"Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do. Possibly she wants you to, there's only one way to—"**

Here, Gilan joined in and began harmonizing very nicely with his former mentor, **"—ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and, kiss the girl."**

"Will, honestly, what's wrong?" Alyss asked again. He was acting weird again, looking into the trees as if there was something there.

"You seriously don't hear the voices?" Will asked, completely confused.

" . . . No. No, I don't." 

"Am I going crazy?"

_You might be . . ., _Alyss thought to herself, but she said nothing out loud.

Suddenly, Halt whispered to his comrades, "Sing with me, NOW!"

Then a large group of Rangers began singing, while still playing their respective instruments. They used lanterns to change the lighting in the forest, making it look like a disco ball**. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, looks like the boy too shy, ain't gonna, kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad, you're gonna, miss the girl."**

"You _must_ have heard it that time, Alyss!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

Will sighed with relief. "Well, at least I'm not crazy. Thanks—wait, what's your name?"

"What? Will, we've known each other since we were _born!_"

"And? But what's your name?"

Alyss was shocked into silence.

"Ariana? Anastasia? Amanda? Abigail? No? Come on, I _know_ it starts with an 'A'!"

But she kept shaking her head no, wondering what had suddenly gone wrong with her childhood sweetheart. Finally, Gilan, taking pity on Will, whispered into his ear. "It's Alyss."

"Alyss?" Will asked, and she nodded happily "Alyss! IT'S ALYSS!" he leaped off Tug and ran around shouting " 'TIS LOVE! 'TIS LOVE! AND I SHALL CRY IT OUT UNTO THE WORLD! I LOVE ALYSS!"

Then, he broke out into a song of his own. "**Guess what've found? A girl worth fighting for!"**

"What?" Halt asked from the trees. "No! Will, not _that _song! Not _now!_ We—"

But he got no further **"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!"**

A disco ball appeared out of nowhere. The song went into waltz timing. Rangers were swaying in the background, and Halt came out, dressed in a dashing, forest green suit.

"**I want her BRIIIIGHTER than the MOOOOOOOON . . . with EYEEEES that shine like STAAAAARSS!" **He serenaded.

Next, Gilan did an epic stage leap, magically holding a rock more than twice his size **"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!"**

"Like you have any" Will muttered.

"Excuse me, did you have something to say?" Gilan asked.

"Er . . . no."

"Good"

"Guys, really, call this off!" Halt shouted, but to no avail.

"**I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like,"** Horace began his part. **"It all depends on what she**—Hey, that's not funny, Halt!"

"What?" Will called to his friend, who was currently singing in a tree.

"It says here, 'on what she cooks like—beef, pork, chicken'"

"Well, I must say, it _is_ pretty applicable." then seeing his friend's expression, he continued hastily, "All the same, the Princess wouldn't cook anyways."

"The Princess? Who said anything about her?" Horace asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh, come off it, we all know—"

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Halt bellowed, which was a pretty loud sound indeed. "Will, get back on your horse next to Alyss! Gilan, go to your flute or whatever it is! And where in Lord's name did _you_ spring from, Horace? Never mind, just go back. NOW!"

Once Will was situated on Tug, they went back to riding along. And Halt with the others started singing again, no longer trying to hide it.

"**Now, here's your moment (ya, ya) riding through a small clearing (ya, ya, ya). Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better. (ya ya ya ya ya ya). She don't say a word, and she won't say a word till you, kiss the girl!"**

At each "ya" the Rangers shot arrows with strings attached to them, ensnaring the two lovers in a web-like . . . thing.

Then, they released a million fireflies into the sky, and holding hands; began slowly spinning around the two youngsters.

"**Sha la la la la la la Don't be scared, you've got the mood prepared, go on and, kiss the girl (woah-woah). Sha la la la la don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you want to kiss the girl (woah-woah)."**

To their amazement, Will actually began leading his horse closer to Alyss's. There was much excited anticipation.

"**Sha la la la ride along, and listen to the song, the song say, kiss the girl. Sha la la la the music play, do what the music says you gotta kiss the girl."**

And the Will really was leaning forward now. The Rangers all started whispering amongst themselves. Could it be? Was their hard work really going to pay off?

While they were whispering like that, Halt took center-stage, and sang. "**You gotta, kiss the girl. You gotta kiiisss—theee—GIIIIIRRRRLL!" **The last note was in an uncharacteristically high voice.

Unfortunatly, while Halt was singing that, Tug bucked suddenly. No one knew why, but of course, that meant the crucial moment had been ruined. I think I could venture a guess though. The simple reason was that Tug was jealous of Alyss, and he didn't want to share his master with anyone! :D

And so the night ended, with Alyss helping her boyfriend up. There was no more talk of kissing, of course. That would have to wait for another day . . .

**So, did you like it? I thought it was kind of funny . . . but then again, I think a lot of strange things are funny. So I'm not really the best judge for that.**

**ANYWAYS, read and review, everyone! :D**


End file.
